


I'll fly with you

by rickc3k



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Sad Liam Dunbar, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickc3k/pseuds/rickc3k
Summary: Liam is going to college, but what does it mean for Theo?
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	I'll fly with you

Liam had been studying like crazy after the hunters retreated, it had paid off and his grades went up a lot. He started applying to colleges, but it looked like a long shot. Theo had been helping him too, since he moved into the Geyer's guest room. Many nights had both of them stayed up, Theo quizzing Liam or keeping him company while he studied, bringing him coffee and snacks. Lots of those nights they had collapsed together on Liam's bed, sometimes spooning but they never talked about it.

One day after school, he came back smelling odd, Theo noticed. He was experiencing several emotions at once, contrary to what Theo had said that time. He couldn't quite figure out which one was stronger.

"Hey, Li... are you alright?"

"Uh... yeah, I need to talk to all of you, family meeting!"

His parents were home and they all sat together in the dining room. Theo was nervous, what could this be about?

"Guys, I have some major news... I got some responses to my college applications"

"Did you get accepted?" asked Dr. Geyer.

"I... I did! I got accepted into Princeton, not sure how, it was the longest shot!"

"Princeton! Oh honey, I'm so happy for you!" Liam's mother jumped and hugged him. His father joined the family embrace.

Theo felt as if someone dumped a bucket of ice on him, but he was still the master deceiver, he recovered quickly and smiled, "Congratulations, baby wolf!" He fist bumped Liam, which felt appropriate, he wasn't part of the family, he thought. Liam's mom, thought otherwise and she pulled Theo into the group hug, he ended up chest to chest with Liam and it was more than he could handle. He excused himself to serve dinner and Liam and his parents stayed back chatting excitedly.

After dinner, Theo went to bed, he couldn't help but to feel crushed about Liam leaving for college. He started thinking he should get a place to move, he couldn't really keep living with Liam's parents once he was gone. Gone... He couldn't sleep at all, he just stared at the ceiling feeling a void in his chest.

Past midnight, once everyone was sleeping, he heard a choked sob. He thought it came from Liam's room, maybe he was having a nightmare? He got up and approached the door. Once he was there, he was hit by the strongest smell of grief and sadness. He heard more cries, he couldn't take it, he opened the door and slipped inside.

"Li? Are you ok?" he whispered knowing he could hear. Liam was under the covers and it was still dark, Theo turned on the small lamp by the nightstand.

"I'm fine" Liam mumbled, "Go back to sleep"

Theo sat on the bed and tentatively touched the bundle of sheets and covers.

"Talk to me, you're obviously not ok, you reek of sadness... what's wrong?"

Liam came out from under the covers, his hair messy and his eyes puffy from crying.

"Oh, God... just tell me, ok?" Theo's stolen heart broke at the sight.

"It's stupid, ok? I'll be fine"

Theo couldn't help it, he pulled Liam into his arms, trying to comfort him. Liam sobbed and he let the tears flow. He hugged Theo so tight he was having trouble breathing.

They stayed like that for several minutes, until finally Liam was able to pull himself together.

"It's you," Liam whispered

"Me? What did I do? Please forgive me if I did something to upset you"

"No, it's not that, it's me but because of you"

"You're confusing me"

"It's about college, I should feel happy but I am crushed, I can't stand the idea of going far away and losing you"

"Oh..." Theo didn't know Liam could feel that way, he knew he didn't deserve anyone like him.

"I don't want to go, I don't want to leave"

"But you have to, it's your dream and you have to follow it"

"Don't you get it? my heart is pounding in pain, I can't bear leaving you here"

Theo looked into Liam's beautiful blue eyes, filled with sadness, the same pair of eyes he looked forward to see every morning.

"What if... you didn't have to?"

"So you think I should stay?"

"No, no... What if I go with you?"

"You mean it? Would you be willing to leave and move up there with me?"

"You're so clueless sometimes, Li. Haven't you figured it out, my own heart pounding every day for you! You're my main reason to live, I would follow you to the end of the world"

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"If you think I'm saying I'm in fucking love with you, then yes"

"Why didn't you say anything before? Were you going to let me leave like that?"

"I love you so much that yes, I would never stand in the way of your dreams"

"What if my dream is being with you?"

"Like I said, I want you to fulfill your dreams," Theo said smiling. He captured Liam's lips with his and kissed him tenderly.

"I love you too, Theo"

Theo got into the covers and hugged Liam to his chest. He sighed contently at last.

"Let's get some sleep, baby wolf, you still have your finals and then we can plan the move"

Liam nodded already falling asleep, smelling Theo's sweet scent. Nothing had felt more right in his life, this was where he wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story, please give kudos and comments! And check out my other stories if you want ❤️


End file.
